


Trick Step

by articcat621



Series: A Tale of Two Houses [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: mixandmatch100, F/F, Femslash, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Inter-House Rivalries, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10255583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Pansy get caught on the trick step.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to gaeilgerua for the beta.
> 
> Prompt: enchanted stairwell 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, JKR does. Not making any money.

**Trick Step**

"I can't believe I got caught here with you," Pansy said with a sneer.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Getting caught on the enchanted step wasn't my idea of fun either, Parkinson." 

The two had somehow managed to get caught on the trick step on the stairwell. They were pressed against each other, with no way to move out of their position.

Hermione found that soft feel of Pansy's body against her own wasn't all that aversive… 

If the lustful glance in Pansy's eyes was any indication, Hermione suspected that she felt the same. 

"Parkinson."

"Granger."

Their lips collided seconds later.


End file.
